Mirrors
by Nobodiesland
Summary: Te miras en el espejo, pero lo que ves es justamente lo contrario a lo que eres. Tu interior no hace justicia a tu belleza. Tu alma esta pútrida, absolutamente consumida por tus vicios. One-shot.


Te miras en el espejo, pero lo que ves es justamente lo contrario a lo que eres. Tu interior no hace justicia a tu belleza.

Tu alma esta pútrida, absolutamente consumida por tus vicios que difícilmente logran tener para ti sentido alguno. No fumas opio por que quieras satisfacer tus deseos, o por que sea un escape, lo fumas por que sientes que tienes que hacerlo, por que aquel mísero dios (aunque aquel favor se pareciese más a una obra del diablo) te ha proporcionado el que tus vicios no se manifestaran en tu apariencia.

Tampoco amas actualmente a nadie, lo hiciste una vez, y fue una experiencia totalmente dolorosa, así que, para que repetirla? No trae placer alguno, ni siquiera inmediato.

Desvías tu mirada, la verdad es que el estilo de vida que tienes, que en un principio te parecía placentero, ahora te hastía, no consigues verle la gracia, pero sigues haciéndolo, intentándote convencer de que si lo es.

Todo el mundo te rehuye, no es que te importe la aceptación social, pero si sigues a este ritmo terminaras más sólo que la una, con la única compañía del opio o ajenjo, pero no crees que puedas dejarlo, no hay motivos, simplemente no lo crees.

Anoche te acostaste con una hija de aquel burgués que estaba consiguiendo una considerable fortuna, no estaba casada, era virgen y pura, sabías que ibas a amargarle la vida, que no te iba a gustar, por que a pesar de que te acuestas con más mujeres que hombres, tu no amas a las primeras, eres homosexual, pero lo hiciste, la deshonraste y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera ella consiguió ver tu cara, pues portabas una máscara.

Escuchaste los lamentos de su padre, al verle el vestido rasgado, ya no servía para nada, tendría que ser una solterona de por vida, pues quien en su santo juicio querría a alguien de esa índole? pero tu no dijiste nada, no la defendiste, tampoco remendaste tu error y le pediste matrimonio, simplemente te escondías, observando la situación con cierto agrado.

La niña se retiro, llorando como si de una plañidera se tratase, pero tu tampoco fuiste a consolarla, simplemente reíste con fuerza.

Cuando reflexionabas a cerca de ti mismo, no podías evitar sentir una leve sensación desagradable en tu cuerpo y es que ni siquiera te convences a ti mismo de que estas actuando correctamente.

A veces lloras, desesperadamente, aferrándote a la posibilidad de escapar de aquel círculo vicioso, pero no lo haces, evitas cada vez más y más buscar la manera de hacerlo.

Es un contradictorio, lo sabes, pero, eres un hombre a pesar de todo, un imperfecto y asqueroso hombre, estos lo son, aman lo correcto, pero después cometen mil y una atrocidades, cuando nadie les mira.

Sales de aquella habitación, para luego entrar en el salón, después te sientas en aquel mullido sofá y oyes un picaporte llamar a la puerta.

Le pides a Víctor que salga, abra la puerta, para indicarle al invitado a que pase al salón.

Es Lord Henry, fantástico, ahora tenías que aguantar al maldito que te metió en esto, maldices el momento en que lo conociste, también, en el que Basil se atrevió a pintar un retrato tuyo, convenciéndote de que eres el ser más bello que había visto en toda su experiencia de vida.

Le recibes con una sonrisa, era amigo tuyo al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que ya no soportes su tono arrogante cada vez que habla, que quizás tu reproduzcas, pero todo es por la culpa de su horripilante influencia.

Por un minuto olvidas tu máscara, sonriendo con crueldad cuando el te cuenta, a modo de cotilleo, lo que tu cometiste noches antes, aunque él no sabe que fuiste tu.

Lord Henry se da cuenta de tu expresión, pero trata de ignorarla todo lo que puede, pues de otro modo, habría caído totalmente en desgracia al darse cuenta del monstruo en que te habías convertido, y que de alguna manera, el había ayudado a crear.

Resultó que la joven, era la ahijada de Harry, decides que era la oportunidad exacta para intentar disculparte desganado de los actos que cometiste, claro, sin rebelar que fuiste tu, simplemente lamentando la desgracia de la muchacha, le lanzaste una mirada de lástima a Henry, para luego añadir un "lo siento mucho ella no se merecía eso", el se conmueve y te dice que nada de aquello era culpa es tuya, pobre, si el supiera.

Le pediste a Victor que sirviera un pequeño vaso de ajenjo a cada uno. Al cabo de unos minutos ambos vasos se encontraban ya en la mesilla.

Tomas un sorbo, Henry otro, y empiezas a entablar conversación con él sobre diferentes temas.

Harry decide que la visita ya ha durado lo suficiente, toma otro sorbo de ajenjo, se despide de ti, indicándote que has sido muy amable, y una ristra de cosas que ni siquiera merece la pena llegar a mencionar.

Victor le acompaña hasta la salida, tu respiras ya tranquilo, odiabas mantener aquella máscara de falsa amabilidad que debías tener mientras hablabas con Basil, Henry u otro conocido.

Subes a aquella buhardilla, observas cuan marchitada esta tu hermosa alma, sin poder evitar reír sardónicamente ante la vista. Es asquerosa, repugnante pero atrapante, no puedes dejar de mirarla.

Sales de la habitación, entras en tu habitación, tomas asiento y escribes en un cuaderno rojizo lo que has hecho ese día.

Relees lo escrito minutos antes, no puedes evitar hacer una mueca ante la monotonía, siempre era lo mismo, estabas aburrido. Cierras el cuaderno con un golpe sordo, para luego escondes en un pequeño cajón escondido en medio de aquel enorme armario.

Te retiras el pelo, preguntas que hora es, la doncella te contesta que las diez y media, ya hora de salir a tomar algo, para luego buscar diversión en un antro quizás.

Tomas el sombrero, el bastón y aquella capa tan lujosa, le dices a Victor que ibas a salir y que si alguien preguntaba donde estabas, tenías una fuerte jaqueca, por lo tanto, que diga que ya estaba acostado.

Saliste por la puerta, y te diriges a tu propio infierno, del cual aspirabas salir, pero nunca lo conseguías, pues de alguna manera te ha atrapado como si de una tela de araña se tratase.


End file.
